strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Killstreaks
Killstreaks are a series of kills made without dying, and also a group name for special abilities that give a short time buff/boost that can be activated after getting a specific number of consecutive kills. This article is for the latter. Killstreaks can give a wide range of benefits, from rapid health regeneration to invisibility. Each soldier has 4 unique killstreaks to choose from (not counting the "None" one), but only one killstreak can be chosen at a time. Engineer Killstreaks.png|Engineer: None, Battle/Mini Turret, Combat Drone, Tesla Coil, Rocket/War Sentry Mercenary Killstreaks.png|Mercenary: None, Surge, Bloodthirst, Rage, Death Wizard General Killstreaks.png|General: None, Regen Boost, Aim Boost, Critical Boost, Morale Boost Sniper Killstreaks.png|Sniper: None, Battle Scan, True Stealth, Aim Bot, Wall Hack Juggernaut Killstreaks.png|Juggernaut: None, Combustion, Sub Zero, Static Field, Corrosion Each killstreak must first be unlocked by levelling up enough times. The first killstreak is always unlocked at level 4, the second one at level 8, the third one at level 16 and the fourth one at level 20. By default, all soldiers only have the None killstreak unlocked (and equipped), which mean you have no killstreak chosen. After you've unlocked a killstreak, navigate to the Soldiers menu (which can be accessed from Main Menu by clicking on the highlighted Soldiers button, or from Campaign/Challenges/Custom Game menus, by clicking on Soldiers button in bottom-left corner), and then to the Abilities screen (accessed by clicking on 3rd icon in top-left corner of Soldiers menu). From there, you can manage both skills and killstreaks, with skills being colored blue and placed in the top row and killstreaks being colored red and placed in the bottom row. Now simply click on any unlocked killstreak to equip it. To use a killstreak in a battle, you must first score a required number of kills without dying. Gained and remaining kills are displayed as a progress bar in the bottom-right corner of the screen. If you die, the counter resets. When killstreak becomes available, press E to activate it. During the length of killstreak, the progress bar stays full, and any kills you take do not count towards the progress of killstreak, with a few rare exceptions specific to certain killstreaks. When a killstreak ends, the progress bar is fully cleared and from this point you must score the required number of kills again, in order to activate your killstreak for once again. The number of cycles per match is not limited. Below is a list of all killstreaks available, sorted by soldier classes and unlock order. Killstreaks list Engineer All of Engineer's machines will immediately self-destruct when the owner is killed. ; Battle Turret / Mini Turret : Deploy a Battle Turret to guard an area for 12 seconds. : (Requires 4 kills) * It does from 5 (at level 1) to 20 (at level 50) damage per shot, and fires at about 6.6 rps (0.15s delay between shots), for 33 to 133 damage per second. That's like a slightly weakened assault rifle. It can also score headshots and critical hits. * Its vision range is slightly less than the whole normal vision screen, but since it can see enemies in both directions at the same time, that's actually higher range than a screen. * Only targets those who are in a line of sight. Doesn't see enemies behind walls. As the Turret locks onto an enemy, a non-damaging laser sight will appear on that target, regardless of whether or not the barrel of the gun is pointing in that direction. * It takes quite a lot of time to move its gun in enemy's direction. * Killstreak bar will record kills again 10 seconds after deployment, but will be reset when the turret self-destructs. All kills you've scored in this short time are wasted, unless you manage to score enough kills and deploy the turret again in this short time frame. ; Combat Drone : A Combat Drone follows you and attacks enemies for 8 seconds. (Can stack multiple drones) : (Requires 3 kills) * It does from 15 (at level 1) to 60 (at level 50) damage per shot, and fires at 4 rps (0.25s delay between shots), for 60 to 240 damage per second. That's like a slow but strong assault rifle. It can also score headshots and critical hits. * Its vision range is about a half of the screen, maybe slightly less, but it can see enemies in both directions at the same time. * Can target anyone (and aims instantly!) in its range zone, including those who are behind walls, and typically targets whoever is the closest. However, since it can't shoot through walls, that can lead to wasted shots and ineffectively spent killstreak time. * Can stack, if you manage to kill enough enemies again before the first drone vanish. Efficiency skill helps stacking them faster. * Cannot be destroyed or even targeted, thus can't be used as a shield. ; Tesla Coil : Damages nearby enemies and lowers their damage outputIncorrect: its status effect is broken and does not lower enemy damage at all. See Status effects#Zap for more info. for 18 seconds. Has very high health. : (Requires 4 kills) * It does from 10 (at level 1) to 40 (at level 50) damage per shot, and fires at 4 rps (0.25s delay between shots), for 40 to 160 damage per second. Can't score headshots or critical hits. * It has quite a small vision range, but it damages all enemies in it at the same time, without having to spend time targetting them. It can also hit enemies through walls. * Same killstreak bar issues as with Battle Turret, except that with Tesla Coil it'll start registering kills 15 seconds after deployment. ; Rocket Sentry / War Sentry : Deploy a Rocket Sentry to destroy everything in it's vision for 12 seconds. : (Requires 6 kills) * It does from 45 (at level 1) to 90 (at level 50) damage per shot, and fires at 1.25 rps (0.8s delay between shots), for 56 to 112 damage per second. Considering that its rockets have strong homing compability, this turret can be called a weakened Stinger/Javelin. Since it fires rockets, it can't score headshots or critical hits. Also, its own rockets seem to not do any damage to it. * Its vision range is roughly same as player's screen, but it can see enemies in both directions at the same time. * Only targets those that are in a line of sight, which is a little weird, because homing rockets allow for way more options. Doesn't see enemies behind walls. Has the same decorative laser sight as Battle Turret. * It takes quite a lot of time to move its gun in enemy's direction. * Same killstreak bar issues as with Battle Turret. Mercenary ; Surge : Gain a sudden surge of power, increasing the damage you deal by 25%, while reducing the damage you take by 25% for 10 seconds.Incorrect: both values are actually 30%. : (Requires 3 kills) * Plain and simple. * Is signalized by a red/pink zap around the user. ; Bloodthirst : For 10 seconds, all damage you deal is directly converted into health. : (Requires 3 kills) * Doesn't repair/heal armor, only health. * Combined with a rapid-fire weapon, it acts like improved health regeneration. Combine it with a heavy weapon, and you get fully healed each time you hit. * If you can out-DPS an enemy, you can even stand right in front of his rifle without getting killed, as long as you don't stop shooting. This is because you gain health at a higher speed than you lose it. ; Rage : Burst into an angry Rage, increasing all damage you deal by 40% for 10 seconds. : (Requires 4 kills) * Plain and simple, yet again. * Is signalized by a red outline on the user. ; Death Wizard : For 10 seconds, all weapons magically have infinite ammo without needing to reload. (Works with Explosives) : (Requires 5 kills) * For those who like to go trigger happy. * Works with everything. * Is said to slightly boost fire rate, but that doesn't seem to be true. * Is signalized by a purple zap around the user. General ; Regen Boost : Give all allies Rapid Health Regeneration for 8 seconds. : (Requires 3 kills) * Only targets currently alive allies and yourself. The buff is lost upon death and won't be re-applied after a respawn, even if the killstreak didn't run out of time yet. * Currently there's a bug that prevents regenerative armors to regenerate while this killstreak is active. * Is signalized by a green outline on everyone affected by it, and a trail of small green crosses. ; Aim Boost : Give all allies 2x Accuracy for 8 seconds. : (Requires 3 kills) * Same targetting as in Regen Boost case. * Is signalized by an yellow outline on everyone affected, and a trail of small yellow aim circles. ; Critical Boost : Give all allies +50% Critical chance for 8 seconds. : (Requires 4 kills) * Same targetting as in Regen Boost case. * Is signalized by a red outline on everyone affected, and a trail of small red swords. ; Morale Boost : Give allies half the bonuses from Regen, Critical, and Aim Boost for 8 seconds. : (Requires 5 kills) * For those who can't decide which killstreak they like the most. * Same targetting as in Regen Boost case. * Unlike Regen Boost, it does not prevent armor regeneration. * Is signalized by a white outline on everyone affected, and a trail of small white stars. Sniper ; Battle Scan : Enemies are revealed on Radar and take +15% damage for 8 seconds. : (Requires 3 kills) * Only targets those who were on the field at the time the killstreak was activated, however, it correctly re-targets those who were targeted, then killed and respawned before the killstreak ended. * Successfully revealed enemies are marked with red rectangles on the radar and on the field. ; True Stealth : Turn invisible for 8 seconds. Attacking or being attacked will reveal you briefly. : (Requires 3 kills) * Enemies won't target you unless they happen to shoot there on an accident or if they were aiming at someone behind you. * The invisibility itself is instantly cancelled out when grabbing a flag in CTF mode. However, this causes a slight bug in that the killstreak bar will not be emptied, and you will be unable to gain any points in it until the killstreak wears off naturally. * Regenerating health during invisibility produces visible green crosses. AI doesn't care about them and won't target you anyway, but you still can use it to your advantage against invisible enemies. ; Aim Bot : 75% chance your shots count as headshots for 8 seconds. : (Requires 4 kills) * Any non-headshot shot has a high chance of counting as a headshot anyway. * For those who don't aim well. * Is signalized by an orange zap around the user. ; Wall Hack : For 8 seconds, you can shoot directly through all walls. : (Requires 5 kills) * Does NOT allow to shoot through corpses. * Is signalized by a green zap around the user. Juggernaut ; Combustion : For 7 seconds, Reduce damage by 10%, and Burn enemies in a 4ft radius, setting them on Fire. : (Requires 4 kills) * Only reduces damage taken, not dealt. * Can hit enemies behind walls. * Is signalized by an orange aura around the user. ; Sub Zero : For 8 seconds, Reduce damage by 30%, and Freeze enemies in a 8ft radius, lowering their Fire Rates by 50%Incorrect: its status effect only lowers fire rate by a third, but also reduces damage dealt by 20%. See Status effects#Freeze for more info.. : (Requires 3 kills) * Only reduces damage taken, not dealt. * Can hit enemies behind walls. * Is signalized by a light blue aura around the user. ; Static Field : For 9 seconds, Reduce damage by 30%, and Electrocute enemies in a 8ft radius, lowering their damage output by 20%. : (Requires 3 kills) * Only reduces damage taken, not dealt. * Can hit enemies behind walls. * Is signalized by a dark blue aura around the user. ; Corrosion : For 10 seconds, Reduce damage by 15%, and Corrode enemies in a 6ft radius, covering them in Acid. : (Requires 4 kills) * Only reduces damage taken, not dealt. * Can hit enemies behind walls, yet again. * Is signalized by a dark green aura around the user. Quotes When a certain killstreak is used, a corresponding message appears, to focus player's attention on it. The first quote is seen when it's an ally or yourself who used said killstreak, and the second quote is displayed when the killstreak is used by an enemy. In the second case, the "character" that says the line appears to be HQ. * Battle Turret: Battle Turret deployed! / Enemy Sentry Turret! * Tesla Coil: Tesla Coil down! / Enemy Tesla Coil! * Rocket Sentry: Rocket Sentry out! / Enemy Rocket Sentry, stay sharp! * Bloodthirst: C'mon, try and kill me! / None * Rage: Rrrrrrraaaagh! / None * Death Wizard: Hah hah hah! Come to Daddy! / Enemy Merc has Infinite Ammo! Take cover! * Regen Boost: Protect yourselves! / The Enemy is Regenerating their Health! * Aim Boost: Aim down the sights, we got this! / The Enemy has Improved Accuracy! * Critical Boost: Target their weak points! / The Enemy has Increased Criticals! * Morale Boost: This is it men, it's now or never! Give them Hell! / The Enemy's Moral is Up! * Battle Scan: Battle Scan online! / We've been revealed! Stay Sharp! * Aimbot: It's Headshot Time! / Enemy Sniper is using Aimbot! * Wall Hack: You can run but you can't hide! / Enemy Sniper is Wall Hacking! * Combustion, Sub Zero, Static Field, Corrosion: HMMMMMMRG / Enemy Juggernaut has gone Elemental! Tips & Trivia * Some killstreaks fit certain character builds better than others. If a killstreak doesn't seem strong enough, that may mean you just haven't found anything to pair it up with. * Killstreaks that impact or depend on damage dealt often affect indirect damage too, e.g. Bloodthirst also allows to heal from Acid and Fire you've inflicted. References